


Breathe Me In And Out

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Montagne, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Blitz, Power Dynamics, Riding, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not everyday that Blitz gets the urge to be dominant, but when he does Montagne likes to put him in his place.
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Breathe Me In And Out

**Author's Note:**

> s' a gift for my friend hol on twitter  
> follow my twitter @lemonchomps

It’s one of those rare days where the two of them share a day off, no missions, no training, and the members from their groups are blissfully leaving them alone. With nothing occupying their minds it wasn’t particularly surprising that Montagne was woken by Blitz earlier than he was planning. What was surprising was that Blitz wasn’t awake, his arm was thrown over Montagne’s chest and his hips were rocking against his hip.

His eyebrows were furrowed and quiet sounds coming from him, Montagne tilted his head to look over at him, eyeing his flushed face with a knowing expression. He stays still, not wanting to wake Blitz abruptly and stop the show he was getting. He reached up and ran his fingers through Blitz's hair, tugging slightly and relishing in the unconscious quiet moan he received in return. 

It was several minutes later when Blitz's movements slowed and stopped, his eyes fluttering as he opened them and looked at Montagne, a soft smile on his face. He smiled back, not acknowledging that he knew what Blitz had been dreaming about, if he wanted to tease the man he had plenty other memories of him doing absolutely idiotic things. 

No, what he had just seen had sent sparks of pleasure down to his cock, not enough to be obvious but he desperately wanted to roll over on top of him and just fuck him into the mattress. Blitz groaned quietly as he stretched, his expression the definition of content but Montagne could see an inkling of want in his gaze. 

Montagne stood, leaving Blitz who clawed weakly at his bicep to try and keep him in bed for a few extra minutes but the larger man simply shot him an apologetic look before leaving the room. It's only a few minutes after he leaves, the coffee having just finished in the pot when Blitz walked into the kitchen, wearing a shirt that Montagne recognized as one of his. 

A wave of possessiveness crashed over him and in less than a second he had slammed Blitz into the wall, kissing him sloppily, all teeth and tongue. It took a few moments for Blitz to process what had just happened but as soon as he did he kissed back, equally rough. 

He growled as he’s pressed against the wall, Montagne using his body to cage the younger operator as he smirks down at him, his gaze cocky. Blitz reaches up and pulls Montagne’s head down roughly, what was meant to be something slow and sultry now messy because of Blitz’s impatience. Their kiss is all tongue and teeth and Montagne hums in surprise as Blitz tugs his lip between his teeth, letting go so that he can focus on the older operator's jawline, leaving light marks along it. 

Montagne’s breath hitches before his gaze hardens and he nudges Blitz back gently, tilting his head to slot his head into the jut of where his neck met his shoulder. Blitz kept his composure for several seconds, just trying to regain his breath, his eyes fluttered and his knees went weak when Montagne bit down roughly. He moans quietly before pushing Montagne backwards, the larger operator grunts in surprise as he falls back into their bed Blitz moving to straddle his hips and smirk down at him. 

The younger shield user plants his hands on Montagne’s shoulders, grinding against him and moaning breathily at the feeling. Montagne’s hands are clutching Blitz’s hips tightly, forcing him to continue rolling his hips against him and he glares down at Montagne before forcing his hands off of him and pinning them above his head. 

“Keep them there.” Blitz says firmly, all the while rolling his hips against Montagne’s. 

The larger operator bites his lip, gazing at the operator on top of him wantonly, raising his hips slightly as Blitz continues to rock against him. His head is tilted back with a blush adorning his cheeks and spreading down his neck, his hands grasping at Montagne’s shoulders. The younger operator leans forward kissing the man under him sloppily as he continues to grind against him, the two of them already half-hard.

Blitz rests his forehead against Montagne’s and the two of them share breaths, the smaller operator’s eyes fluttering in pleasure. He rights himself, making a show of himself as he takes his shirt off and Montagne desperately wants to bring his hands up to run across his ribs and down to his thighs. He watches as Blitz’s hands graze down his torso, the younger shield user biting his lip as he slowly slides his pants down his thighs and to his ankles before kicking them off.

Blitz lets go of Montagne’s shoulders, allowing him to sit up and even though Blitz is straddling his thighs he still has to tilt his head upward so he can kiss him messily. He’s rough as he rucks Montagne’s shirt up so he can pull it over his head, the taller man humming in appreciation as Blitz’s fingers rake through his hair. His fingers are tangled in the sheets to keep them from moving, the two of them kiss languidly for several seconds, both of their eyes closed. 

Montagne tilts his head to the side so he can mouth along Blitz’s jawline and down his neck, enjoying his shaky breaths and hitched whimpers as he focuses on the vein of his neck. Blitz leans backwards, his fingers trailing down Montagne’s chest and coming to rest on his hips, his thumbs tucked under the waistband of his pants. Montagne lifts his hips slightly and Blitz takes the opportunity to pull his pants off his hips and past his knees so that Montagne is able to kick them off the rest of the way. Blitz begins to grind down on Montagne again, the two of them moaning with the new lack of clothing. The younger operator leans forward slightly and tilts his head up.

“You can touch me, for now.” He mutters into Montagne’s ear and the larger man immediately brings his hands up to clutch Blitz’s hips

It doesn’t last long though, Blitz leans to the side abruptly to rummage through their bedside drawer pulling lube out and Montagne is surprised that Blitz doesn’t hand it to him. He watches as Blitz slides his boxers down his thighs just enough so that he can pull his cock out, already hard in his hand as he moans. He lets go, opening the bottle and pouring some into his hand, he spreads it across his fingers then strokes himself a few times. He lets out quiet whimpers on each upward stroke that somehow make Montagne harder than he already was, the larger operator having to press down the urge to flip them so that Blitz was pinned to the mattress. 

Blitz bites down on his bottom lip as he lets go of his cock, reaching behind him so he can press a slick finger into himself. He moans quietly as he quickly adds a second finger, fucking himself deep and scissoring them. He looked backward and saw what he was doing to himself and Montagne took the opportunity to wrap his hand around Blitz’s cock. His reaction is immediate, the smaller operator’s head drops forward and he mewls as his hips buck up into Montagne’s hand. Blitz adds a third finger and looks at Montagne, his cock twitching when he sees his expression, the larger man looking at him as if he hung the stars. 

The pair of them stay like that, Blitz straddling him and thrusting into his hand while Montagne leaves marks along his collarbone. He pauses his movements and Montagne looks at him in confusion, Blitz smiles innocently as he gets off of him, groaning when he takes his fingers out temporarily. He lowers himself to his knees, looking up at Montagne with lidded eyes as he slowly drags his boxers off and down to his ankles. He lays open-mouthed kisses up the inside of his thigh to where his hip meets his leg, biting down softly before bringing his free hand up to grab the base of Montagne’s cock. 

Blitz leans forward taking the head of Montagne’s cock into his mouth causing the man above him to groan quietly, his fingers tightening in the sheets to keep from grabbing Blitz’s hair. He watches as Blitz slowly sinks down halfway before pulling back up, his tongue running along the underside of his cock as he repeats the motion. He continues to fuck himself on his fingers in tandem with how fucks his mouth with Montagne’s cock. 

He nearly pulls off once, the tip between his lips as he runs his tongue against the slit and before Montagne could process it Blitz had sunk down to the hilt. His nose brushing the coarse curls and swallowing around him, his tongue tracing the vein running along the side of his cock. A particularly brutal thrust with his fingers hit his sweet spot perfectly, Blitz’s eyes screwing shut and eyebrows furrowing as he moans around Montagne. His hips bucking up into his mouth Blitz choking slightly, making Montagne give in to the temptation and running his fingers through Blitz’s hair. Immediately Blitz pulls off Montagne, his cheeks flushed and his lips spit-slick and shiny with it. 

“I didn’t say you could touch me.” Blitz growled, Montagne snarling in displeasure as Blitz let go of his cock but his discontent fading when Blitz stands up and straddles him once again.

Montagne doesn’t fight as he’s pushed backwards so that his head is resting against the headboard and Blitz directs his hands back so that they are clutching the headboard. Montagne watches as Blitz whimpers in annoyance as he pulls his fingers out, feeling empty and his whimper turns into a high-pitched keen as Montagne bites down hard. The smaller operator breathing heavily, one of his hands reaching up to run through Montagne’s hair and tangle in it so that he can tug him backwards. 

He reaches backwards to grab Montagne's cock once again, positioning it in a way so that the head rests against his hole. He looks down at the older shield-user, lust shining in his eyes as he leans back whimpering as the head of Montagne's cock slowly presses into him. He gasps as he slowly sinks down inch by inch, even with having three fingers in him earlier it still pressed him open in a way he couldn't. 

As he lowered himself all the way down to the hilt he gasped, a deep blush coloring his cheeks and chest as he looked down at Montagne. The man below him was breathing steadily, as if this wasn't affecting him but his flushed face and the lip being bitten hard enough that it could have drawn blood said otherwise.Blitz stayed like that for several moments, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was already being fucked so well by just sitting on his cock.

“If you touch me, all of this ends.” He says to Montagne who only nods faintly, distracted from how tight and hot Blitz is around him and his cock is throbbing from how good it feels. 

Montagne's fingers tightened in the sheets to keep from reaching up and grabbing Blitz's hips. Blitz whimpers as he rocks backward, his eyebrows furrowing and mouth dropping open as the head of Montagne's cock brushes against his sweet spot. He stays in the position leaning back against his heels and small whimpers falling from his mouth as Montagne's cock rests against his prostate. 

"F-fuck" Blitz moans his words stuttering just from how good it felt, and Montagne's hips twitch at how desperate the man above him sounds.

His thoughts warring amongst themselves, Blitz in charge was something that rarely happened but flipping the two of them over so he can fuck him properly was just _so_ enticing. Blitz rolls his hips slowly, deliberately, in a way that has Montagne groaning in pleasure as Blitz's walls tightened around him. The smaller shield operator plants his hands on Montagne's shoulders, and leaning forward moaning as the angle changes and hits his prostate perfects, his hips stuttering.

Blitz rose his hips shakily, stopping halfway before dropping back down to the hilt, gasping at the feelings and his eyes fluttering shut. His head lolled to the side and his mouth hung open as he repeated the motion over and over, breathy moans and keens falling out of his mouth. His hair is damp with sweat as he rides Montagne, the man below him grunting each time Blitz fucks down on his cock. Suddenly Blitz slows, raising himself slowly until only the head of Montagne's cock is inside him and he stays like that for several moments. His thighs trembling slightly before he drops down in one movement, a loud moan punched out of him as it reaches deeper than before.

He leans backward, resting his hands on Montagne's thighs as he continues to take him to the hilt again and again. His blush darkening on his cheeks as his prostate is hit each time, he looks down at Montagne and his pleading gaze must have hit a switch in the larger man because his hips snap upward as Blitz's drop down and he cries out in surprise. His thighs quake at the sudden pleasure and he drops down, limp, as he attempts to catch his breath.

Blitz's lips are moving as if he's attempting to say something and Montagne feels pride crash over him at the fact that he had managed to make Blitz unable to speak with just a single movement. As he shakily picked himself up to repeat the motion, he dropped himself again Montagne once again fucking upwards and meeting him halfway drawing a high-pitched wail out of Blitz. They fall into a rhythm of Blitz dropping down and Montagne bucking up into his tight heat. 

It was a lapse of thought on Montagne's part, he lets go of the sheets and grabs Blitz's hips making the german drop down harder than normal but then stop entirely. Blitz grimaces, staring down at Montagne with desperate and lust filled eyes and for a millisecond Montagne thinks something is wrong. He groans as Blitz takes his hands off of his hips and he remembers the rules, and he nearly snarls at Blitz as he picks himself up and off of his cock, his own hanging heavy between his thighs. 

"I meant what I said earlier... all of this would stop if you touched me." He says, his face red and his eyes betraying disappointment.

Montagne watches as Blitz reaches down, one hand wrapping around his flushed and weeping cock and then other immediately pushing four fingers into himself. He moans at the stretch it doesn't reach nearly as deep as Montagne's cock did but it would have to do.He stares at the other man through half-shuttered eyes, his lips parted as he focuses on his own pleasure, ignoring Montagne's pleading gaze. 

Montagne's gaze hardens and he growls in annoyance, in what seems like less than a second he's flipped Blitz over onto his front, using his own body to press him down into the bed. Montagne nips the tip of his ear and trails his teeth down Blitz's neck to leave a mark where his neck and shoulder join, all of this done in the time before Blitz had processed what happened. The younger man is struggling under Montagne's weight, whimpering at the loss of his fingers and Montagne brings his hand to Blitz's mouth and shoves three fingers into his mouth. He mouths along Blitz's neck and shoulder, bringing his lips next to the man's ear, barely grazing the skin. 

"You're mine, and you seem to forget that, mon chaton." Montagne whispers and at the same time he takes his cock in hand and thrusts into him in one stroke causing Blitz to cry out from around his fingers. 

Montagne nearly pulls all the way out, but when just the tip of him is sitting inside of him pushes into him roughly, Blitz's eyes rolling into the back of his head as he moans. He's fucking him hard and fast with seemingly no thought about how Blitz is feeling and he _loves_ it. He's bucking weakly backward as best he can to try and meet Montagne's thrusts but it's futile with how he's pressed against the bed. 

His annoyance is clear, but it was quickly forced out as soon as Montagne began to truly fuck him. Snapping his hips forward It only takes a few hard thrusts before Blitz is _gone_ , in a completely different place from how good he feels. 

Slowly, Montagne takes his fingers out of the smaller man's mouth, trailing his hand down to his throat to grip it lightly. Blitz arches his back as Montagne's thumb brushes against the bite marks, the touch causing a pleasant burn that goes straight to his cock and he mewls. His hands grip the sheets even tighter as he cries out when Montagne bites down on the nape of his neck, his thrusts having turned into deep grinding, each press inward rubbing places he forgot felt that good. 

His eyes screwed shut as he tried to lower his head so he could muffle his moans in the sheets but Montagne's hand and weight kept him from moving in any way. It was with a particularly brutal thrust that Blitz wailed, unable to think past the hazy thought of he might come on only Montagne's cock. In a swift movement Montagne brought his hands to Blitz's hips clutching them in a bruising grip, leaning back so that he could watch his cock disappear into Blitz. 

It was this lapse of contact that brought Blitz back to the present, and he somehow his blush darkened even more from the obscene wet sounds that echoed throughout the room. Each wet slap made his throat tighten and lust to shoot straight to his cock, which was hanging neglected and while he knew he could come from this alone he desperately wanted Montagne to touch him. 

It was as if his prayer had been answered because after a few more thrusts Montagne leaned forward again, resting his head on Blitz's shoulder and taking his cock in his hand. He keened, his back arching and thighs trembling as his stomach fluttered from the added pleasure. 

"Fuck, fuck, o-oh shit Gilles..." He whined, his hair plastered to his forehead from sweat and tears glistening in his eyes from how good it felt.

He whimpers as Montagne grabs one of his thighs to hold him in place, he has little sounds punched out of him on each downward stroke of his hand on his cock. Pre-cum making him slick, Montagne thumbed the tip and he stopped trembling, limp from the near-blinding pleasure he felt. It's everything at once, Montagne thrusting in so that Blitz takes all of him, the tight grip on his thigh, the feeling of the larger man's hand wrapped around his cock. 

He comes, his stomach tightens and he tenses a weak moan all he can muster, his vision goes black as his eyes roll back and he goes still as a near-agonizing feeling washes over him. The entire time he's nearly passed out from pleasure Montagne's cock is still in him, thrusting gently as if it were trying to coax him down from this high. 

As the feeling fades slowly he turns his head so that his cheek is resting against the mattress and he looks back at Montagne. In that same second he begins to fuck into him hard and fast once again, and all Blitz can do is lay there and take it. A weak whimper falls from his mouth when Montagne presses his hand against the back of his neck, a silent signal that he's to stay where he is. 

Montagne fucks him like that for several more minutes, Blitz overstimulated to the point that his breath hitches on each thrust and tears fall from his eyes while drooling onto the sheets below him. His hands tangled in the blankets loosely tighten when he feels Montagne's thrusts begin to stutter, becoming uneven as he hunches over and grunts into Blitz's ear. The smaller man moans when Montagne slams into him, his cock pulsing as he comes in him, moaning low and deep into his sweat soaked hair that makes his own cock twitch painfully in renewed interest.

Montagne pulled out carefully as if he was worried about hurting him, he rolled over to the side catching his breath before sitting up and looking over at Blitz who hadn't moved. His knees were buckled and thighs quivering, unable to move unless he wanted to collapse. Montagne ran his hand through Blitz's hair soothingly. Montagne's breath hitched when he saw his own cum trailing down the inside of Blitz's thighs, marking the younger operator as his. 

"You're mine, I hope you remember that." Montagne murmured into Blitz's ear, relishing the shiver that wracked through the younger man's body at the statement. 

Blitz is silent, still recovering from his own high even though several minutes had passed he could feel the residual flashes of pleasure shoot through him at hearing the rasp of Montagne’s voice. He nods weakly, too tired to even attempt to fight what was said, he was wrecked, completely fucked-out. There’s no way he would be able to go another round so soon, and he had a feeling Montagne would be ready to do so if he even attempted to deny his statement. 

Besides, there’s nothing bad about being owned.


End file.
